


忙內吸血鬼

by 17_bit



Series: 吸血鬼 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 胡亂寫的吸血鬼paro很久以前寫的，配對好像是98、hozi、哲漢吸血鬼：崔勝哲、權順榮、夫勝寬人類：尹淨漢、李知勳、崔韓率不記得還有誰是吸血鬼了然後配對好像除了98都是可逆的......吧





	1. 狩獵

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇98

在吸血鬼自我評量表上，夫勝寬在成績那一欄用紅筆寫上了一個大大的F，意味著不及格。身為一個剛成年，身強體壯的吸血鬼，夫勝寬對於自己的表現不是很滿意，不，是非常不滿意。

不但犬齒比人家來的小，變身的能力也非常不穩定，而且變身成蝙蝠的時候還比別人小隻非常多，再加上他容易害羞，就算是對上專業提供血液的人類，要咬上對方之前他還是害羞的連牙齒都在發抖，所以他從來沒有成功咬上過。

縱使是吸血鬼家族中勢力最大的一系，身為目前最小的吸血鬼後代，夫勝寬小時候受到的保護可能有一點太過了，以至於所有吸血鬼應該要有的本能他都比別人遲鈍了一點。比如說對血液的渴望及敏感或是對太陽的害怕及抗拒，喔這點還蠻不錯的，夫勝寬非常喜歡閃耀在空中的太陽，對他總是冰冷冷的體溫來說是非常有趣的體驗。他在這一欄旁邊畫上一顆微笑的太陽。

總體來說他是一個不及格的吸血鬼。夫勝寬拿著評量表去找崔勝澈的時候，他們這一系的現任當家，對方緊皺的眉看起來可以夾死好幾隻蚊子，讓他不免害怕了起來。

「勝澈哥？」  
「勝寬，你知道我對於你這個成績非常不滿意吧？」  
「知道。」  
「你這個成績跟人類有什麼兩樣？」

夫勝寬低下頭，咬著下嘴唇看起來非常委屈。

「讓淨漢來填說不定還可以有D。」  
「淨漢哥根本就已經是半個吸血鬼了！」

夫勝寬大叫。早在崔勝澈成為當家之前，尹淨漢就已經被對方給咬了，更何況他的適應力超級好，不但馬上就接受了崔勝澈注進他血液裡的毒，在初擁之後也很快的就和對方簽定契約，雖然是主僕關係，但夫勝寬覺得主人根本是尹淨漢而不是崔勝澈。

「那也是半個。」  
「他都學會怎麼變成蝙蝠了！」

夫勝寬抱著頭蹲下，他不敢跟崔勝澈說是尹淨漢教他怎麼變成蝙蝠的。

「我是不是應該把你丟到太陽底下曬個半個小時，你身為吸血鬼的自覺才會出來？」  
「哥你知道我不怎麼怕太陽吧？」  
「那我把甜甜丟出去好了。」  
「哥！」

甜甜是從小就跟夫勝寬一起長大的蝙蝠隨從，雖然能變成人型，但維持時間不長，而且非常害怕太陽。

「勝寬，我給你一個禮拜的時間，我要你找到你的血液供應者。你都成年了，難道還要靠哥哥救濟你嗎？」  
「反正淨漢哥是抽血給我，我又沒有咬他。」  
「一樣！你的尖牙已經夠小了，你想要他完全退化嗎！」  
「退化也沒有不好……」  
「你在嘟囔些什麼！」

崔勝澈生氣的拍上桌子，把夫勝寬的評量表弄的皺皺巴巴，而評量表的主人現在的表情也是皺成一團，一副要哭了一樣的表情。崔勝澈嘆氣，招招手要夫勝寬過來，讓對方坐在自己的大腿上，崔勝澈摸摸夫勝寬的腦袋，語重心長的開口：

「勝寬阿，哥不可能永遠保護你，你總要學會自保阿，就算讓淨漢提供你血好了，如果哪天他不在了，你難道要跟著餓死嗎？」

夫勝寬把嘴嘟的高高的一副如果哥哥們死了他也不活了的表情讓崔勝澈笑聲來。

「總之，給我去找你的血液供應者，聽懂沒？」  
「那我今天還可以喝淨漢哥的血嗎？」  
「不可以！」

\--

夫勝寬在入夜後的大街上閒晃，偶爾會有一些喝醉酒的大叔跑過來說小朋友不可以那麼晚還在外面晃，要他早點回家。雖然很想回嗆對方自己已經成年，說不定年紀還比對方大，但為了低調，他還是只能點點頭然後快步離開。

甜甜跟他說這一帶幾乎是個不夜城，一堆人在大半夜的還在街上來來去去。不少男人女人搖搖晃晃勾搭在一塊，夫勝寬環視了一圈，如果不說，還以為這裡的都是他的同類。

「主人。」  
「恩？」

一個臉圓圓，一頭紅色捲髮的少女出現在夫勝寬旁邊，她扯了扯夫勝寬的袖口，往旁邊的巷子指了指。

「喔，很帥欸，謝謝啦，甜甜。」

沒錯，就在夫勝寬在路上到處晃悠的時候，甜甜已經在上空徘徊了好多圈尋找一個適合她主人的血液供應者，終於被她在巷子裡看到一個看起來充滿異國風情的少年，於是她咻的一下現身在夫勝寬身邊示意他去、恩，狩獵，甜甜思考了一下詞彙。

等到看不見甜甜的身影，夫勝寬才把臉給擠在一起，看起來相當緊張。他不得不稱讚甜甜的眼光，眼前的少年穿著寬鬆的背心，頭上綁著髮帶，光裸的額頭旁綴著幾根掉落的髮絲，增添了幾分隨意感。

對方正在搬著看起來不算輕的貨物，幾箱疊起之後，他坐在箱子邊緣擦汗休息。看著沿著他手臂線條滑落至地面的汗滴，夫勝寬不能克制的吞了口口水。

他現在就像變態一樣的躲在巷子口的廢棄物後方偷看眼前的少年，說實在話當初崔勝澈教他狩獵的時候他大部分都沒有在聽，更何況那時候的獵物腳色是由尹淨漢所飾演的，對方懶散的躺在那邊，到底有什麼狩獵的價值可言。

不認真上課的後果就是他現在只能躲在這裡不知道要怎麼去接觸眼前的少年，他懊惱的抓上自己的頭髮，然後低頭囔囔著當初應該要去找李知勳教他狩獵而不是崔勝澈。

然後他就被突如其來壟罩著他的陰影給嚇到。

是那個少年，對方用著褐色的眼睛盯著他看，然後蹲下身子與他平視，嘴角帶著笑。

「你在幹麻啊？」  
「呃、」

沒有想到對方會主動過來搭話，夫勝寬的腦子一片空白，崔勝澈教給他的東西他一點都想不起來。這時候不是要靠本能嘛！甜甜倒吊在屋簷上一邊看著她主人跟少年大眼瞪大眼，在心中吶喊。

然後夫勝寬好像是聽到了甜甜的吶喊一樣，眨眨眼，一片紅光浮上他的眼膜讓他的瞳孔瞬間變得迷幻，然後少年一暈，他們倆就換了位置。夫勝寬把對方壓在地上，深吸了一口氣，他現在覺得牙齒非常的癢，想要咬些甚麼的慾望浮上心頭，他低下頭在對方的頸脖處婆娑，他可以感受到少年的頸動脈在自己的尖牙下跳動，他差點就克制不住自己一口咬下的動作。

「你是吸血鬼？」

夫勝寬的眼睛一瞬間變回了原本的顏色，他怯怯地抬起頭去看對方，沒想到少年居然漾著超級燦爛的笑容，這讓夫勝寬想起了城堡外面的太陽，亮的刺眼。

「所以你的牙齒是真的可以穿透動脈嗎？」

不等夫勝寬回答上一個問題，少年就伸出手想要去摸他的牙齒，害他嚇得直起身子往後跌坐在地上。對方也爬起身子朝他靠過來，然後一隻手固定住他的下巴，一隻手又貼上去觸碰他的獠牙。

「好小、阿！」  
「雖然很小但它還是很尖的好嗎！」

為自己的獠牙抱不平，夫勝寬大叫著，然後看著對方的手指溢出鮮紅的液體，一股迷人的香味飄進他的鼻腔，一瞬間意識飄散，他搖搖頭喚醒自己，他從未咬過人，之前聞到尹淨漢或是其他人帶來的獵物的血時也沒有過這樣的反應，他感到非常疑惑。

「你能把我變成吸血鬼嗎？」  
「你想成吸血鬼？」  
「對阿，你們不是很有錢嗎？」  
「不、我們、」  
「我朋友說東邊山崖上的那一整座城都是你們吸血鬼的！」  
「是沒有錯啦……」  
「那我給你咬！我不想再繼續在這邊工作了！」  
「就算我咬你，在技術上來說，你是不太可能成為完整的吸血鬼啦。」  
「為甚麼？」  
「還要有初擁跟契約的動作才能夠讓你成為我們這邊的人，但是這樣你得一直跟我在一起才行……」  
「可以啊！」  
「啊？」

夫勝寬被對方一步步逼近，已經因為對方血液的味道搞得有點暈頭撞向，現在他又整個貼上來把自己堵在後面那道牆上，夫勝寬哭笑不得，他還是第一次遇到那麼渴望成為吸血鬼的人。

「咬我！」  
「你有沒有聽懂我在說甚麼？你根本不認識我欸！」  
「我叫崔韓率，你呢？」  
「……夫勝寬，你有、」  
「好啦，我們現在認識了，咬我吧，勝寬。」

然後對方就把自己食指的血給抹在了夫勝寬從剛剛開始就覬覦著的位置。阿隨便了，夫勝寬放棄，崔韓率的血液味道把他搞的理智全無，管他甚麼契約、管他甚麼意願順序，反正崔韓率要他咬他，那就咬阿。

夫勝寬撲向崔韓率，瞳孔再次變紅，他對準對方脖子上的那抹紅，咬上了那突突跳著的血管。當夫勝寬感受到崔韓率的血液隨著尖牙的深入而融進他  
身體裡的時候，他感覺輕飄飄的，這跟之前他品嘗其他人血液的時候感覺非常的不一樣，他覺得崔韓率的血液裡似乎有毒，有著讓他上癮不能克制的毒。

「勝寬，等、等等、」  
「嗯？」

被對方給推開，夫勝寬才發現自己吸的似乎有點過火了，對方的頸動脈部分紅通通的，兩個人的衣領也被血跡沾的亂七八糟的。看到崔韓率有點要昏死過去的跡象，他連忙湊上去用舌頭舔了舔他的傷口，順帶把對方脖子上的香甜汁液舔進口中，崔韓率的味道實在是讓他欲罷不能。

然後他就被對方給抱住。

「勝寬，那個、」  
「什麼？」

崔韓率有點尷尬地低頭看了一下兩個人的下半身，夫勝寬隨著視線望去，才發現，不只是對方，居然是連自己都起了反應。兩個人對視之後臉都漲紅的比剛剛崔韓率的血液還要更加鮮豔。

夫勝寬是知道供血之後可能會些甚麼生理反應，但他的的確確沒有想到是這種生理反應。他又沒有咬過人，崔勝澈也沒有教過他，只有跟他說第一次咬人要慎選，如果可以咬老師帶回來的人更好，但是就是沒有勇氣。於是現在真的咬了人，然後對方勃起了，自己也支起一個小帳棚，又尷尬又害羞的到底要他怎麼辦。

「要做嗎？」  
「蛤做甚麼？」  
「……做愛。」

夫勝寬覺得自己的臉要爆炸了。然後對方就欺身上來咬他的脖子，嚇得夫勝寬狂抖。他到處看希望能夠找到甜甜來救他，但無論他怎麼看都找不到那個應該要隨時伴在他身旁的蝙蝠隨從。事實上從夫勝寬咬下崔韓率的時候，甜甜就遮著眼睛偷看了兩下然後飛走了，她可不想打擾她主人的第一次進食和初體驗，雖然場所不太好，但也算是一個學習。

「你你你你、你在摸哪裡！」  
「摸你啊。」  
「等等等等等一下！」  
「你剛剛吃飽了，不是應該換我吃了嗎？」

夫勝寬真的要爆炸了。


	2. 結約

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇98

當崔韓率真的跟夫勝寬到他們的城堡的時候，說實在話，他是蠻失望的。除了夫勝寬之外，他只見到一個給他有幾分神似的矮個子少女，除此之外，整座城堡大的只有黑暗。

「你們家沒有其他人嗎？」  
「我們家族是蠻多人的，但是在白天是不會見面的。」

崔韓率站在陽台上享受日光，昨天那件沾滿血的背心已經被換掉，他穿上夫勝寬給他的僅有一件的短袖（畢竟吸血鬼怕太陽，體溫又低不太可能穿短袖），在陽台外啪啪走。

今天太陽還未完全升起的時候夫勝寬帶他回來城堡，說是在晚一些（或是早一些），等太陽完全升起就別妄想有人會為他們開門。於是在真正的吸血鬼的帶領下，崔韓率走進了吸血鬼種族的領地。

的確，城堡是大的嚇人。崔韓率從頭到尾都是左顧右盼的，還有幾次差點迷路，都是甜甜跟在他後面把他拽回來的，夫勝寬已經不想去管崔韓率在幹什麼了，他的腰酸的發疼，他決定暫時不會在進食了。

現在夫勝寬躺在自己放在陽臺邊的大床上，城堡沒有窗戶，他求了崔勝澈好久對方才同意讓他把床給移位，目的是為了可以看到日升日落。夫勝寬還記得有一次他跟崔勝澈還有尹淨漢一起窩在床上看日出，剛開始崔勝澈還在感嘆原來日出那麼美，結果在太陽升起大約三分之一的時候他就受不了的落荒而逃了，留下躺在床上嘲笑他們當家的夫勝寬跟尹淨漢。

夫勝寬看著陽台外的崔韓率在太陽下面閃閃發光的樣子，雖然他也想出去曬曬太陽，但是身為吸血鬼的習性告訴他，現在是他的睡眠時間，甜甜已經在旁邊連打了好幾個哈欠了。為了他隨從的身體健康，夫勝寬想他應該要早點入睡才是。

但問題是眼前的這個人。

早上在城堡亂晃倒是無所謂，城堡雖大，但要找到人也不是那麼困難的事，但問題就是自己有賴床的習慣。到了晚上城堡裡的人都開始活動之後，很難說對方不會被當成是胡亂闖進來的人類然後被自己的兄弟給咬死，一命嗚呼。

「崔韓率，你能過來跟我一起睡覺嗎？」  
「喔？勝寬想跟我一起睡覺？」

崔韓率笑開嘴角然後走過來撲上夫勝寬，他不舒服的扭了兩下，然後放棄的被對方給壓住。

「我只是為了你的安全著想，我現在很睏，你不睏嗎？」  
「我是吸血鬼了嗎？」  
「還不算，頂多是被咬過的人類。」  
「所以我不睏。」  
「你昨天晚上沒有睡覺不是嗎！」

夫勝寬大叫，他以為人類都是非常容易勞累的生物。設想看看尹淨漢一大早不睡覺跑出去做早操的模樣！不！他不敢想。對於崔韓率為什麼要如此有精神的原因，夫勝寬怎麼想也想不明白。

「不管，你現在就給我睡覺。」  
一邊說著，夫勝寬反身把崔韓率給壓到了床上，接著揮手讓甜甜去把窗簾給拉起來，頓時房間陷入無底的黑暗。崔韓率還想說些什麼，就看到夫勝寬的眼睛變紅，腦袋一片空白，他就昏睡過去了。

滿意的看到眼前的人類閉上眼睛，夫勝寬直接躺在了崔韓率的旁邊，用被子蓋住兩人，一起睡著了。

沒有在大白天睡過那麼久，崔韓率大概在下午一點左右就轉醒了，睜開眼睛還是一片黑暗，崔韓率還以為自己失明了。張大眼睛盯著應該是天花板的位置許久，崔韓率才漸漸適應了黑暗。

他伸出手在自己身上摸啊摸，摸到了一個軟綿綿的東西，在向上一點是毛茸茸的觸感，在摸了一下，手指被人給抓住。

「阿姆嗚……」  
崔韓率掩嘴笑了起來，夫勝寬也太可愛了吧。他彎了一下自己的手指，果不其然被人緊緊握住，對方往他身上蹭了兩下，依然還在熟睡狀態之中。

崔韓率伸手把夫勝寬抱緊，他已經很久沒有與一個人、恩，夫勝寬勉強算人吧，那麼親密了，感受著另一個人的體溫入睡感覺並不是什麼壞事，雖然夫勝寬的體溫低的可怕，但是他的體溫高阿，互補，非常完美。於是他半瞇著眼睛，另一隻手婆娑著夫勝寬的肩頭，然後又慢慢的睡著了。

等到崔韓率再次轉醒的時候整座城堡已經燈火通明了，他坐起身揉了揉眼睛發現夫勝寬不在，只有那個嬌小的女孩子在緊閉的門口走來走去的，看起來非常緊張。

「欸！怎麼了嗎？」  
「阿！韓率大人！拜託您去救救主人吧！」  
「勝寬怎麼了嗎？」

原來是在剛剛兩個人都還在熟睡的時候，崔勝澈因為想找夫勝寬做進食的訓練而推門進來，結果就看到夫勝寬與一個他不認識的人類男子躺在一起。他先是驚訝，然後又有點憤怒，本想一把揪起睡在一起的兩人質問一番，夫勝寬就先睜開眼了。然後他半推半拉的把崔勝澈帶出去門外，已經過了一個小時了還沒回來，甜甜害怕自己主人會被當家懲罰才會一直在門口走來走去的坐立不安。

聽完甜甜說的話，崔韓率馬上站起身就去開門，一打開一位長髮美男就撞進他的懷裡。

「哎呀。」  
「淨漢大人。」

甜甜對著對方深深一鞠躬，讓崔韓率不明白到底現在在他懷裡的人是誰，難道是夫勝寬的哥哥？

「你是勝寬的？」  
「我是想讓他把我變成吸血鬼的人。」

尹淨漢掩嘴偷笑，然後站起身子拍拍自己皺掉的衣服下襬。他招招手要崔韓率靠過來，而小朋友崔韓率也不疑有他的靠了過去，然後崔韓率又暈了過去，到底吸血鬼除了會讓人昏倒之外還會幹嘛，在他昏過去之前，這是他心裏唯一的想法。

「韓率！韓率！」

崔韓率聽到夫勝寬的聲音，他用盡全力睜開了眼睛，在自己眼前的除了夫勝寬和尹淨漢之外，還有一大堆看起來臉色白的不像話的人。每個人手上都拿著一根蠟燭盯著他看，是舉行甚麼儀式嗎，太可怕了吧。

「淨漢哥你是打他嗎？」  
「我又不會你們催眠那一套。」  
尹淨漢哈哈的笑著，崔韓率摸摸自己的脖子後方，難怪剛剛覺得痛痛的，原來是被打了。

「好了好了，人類，站起來。」  
一個黑髮大眼，看起來非常有氣勢的男子站在人群的最前方，他應該就是剛剛甜甜說的當家。讓夫勝寬扶著自己起來，崔韓率試圖保持著冷靜，嘴角稍稍帶笑容做掩飾。

「你叫甚麼名字？」  
「……崔韓率。」  
「你有自信成為勝寬的血液供應者嗎？」  
「……什麼者？」

崔韓率轉頭看了一下夫勝寬，對方湊近他的耳朵說就是提供血液給他進食的人。崔韓率想了想，昨天晚上被吸血的經驗還記憶猶新，夫勝寬咬上來的時候並不是很痛，而且好像之後的事是伴隨著每次供血都會有的，是一個配套。眼睛轉了一圈，崔韓率露出了詭異的笑容。

「我願意。」  
「甚麼願意！」  
夫勝寬在他後面用拳頭攻擊了崔韓率的背部，但力氣小的讓崔韓率覺得根本是小貓在搔癢一樣。於是他轉過身笑笑的抓住對方的手，才要靠上去就被一股力量給控制直接轉了過來，而在他眼前的是看起來非常生氣的崔勝澈。

「你剛剛想要幹嘛。」  
「……沒、沒有、」

崔韓率覺得崔勝澈好可怕，超級可怕的。

「你剛剛說你願意成為勝寬的血液供應者是嗎？」  
「是的我願意。」  
「不論遇到甚麼樣的困難你都會陪在勝寬的左右？」  
「是的。」  
崔韓率稍稍歪了頭，然後再點點頭回答。

「不論生老病死？」  
「是的。」

「不論貧富貴賤？」  
「……是的。」  
崔韓率覺得好像哪裡怪怪的，他已經聽到有人在笑的聲音了，無奈他被崔勝澈給控制著無法動彈，不然他非常想回頭問夫勝寬現在到底是怎麼一回事。

「愛他、安慰他、尊重他、保護他，像你愛自己一樣？」  
「哥！」  
「勝寬你閉嘴。回答我人類。」  
「……是的。」  
崔韓率覺得這些話非常的熟悉，好像在那裡聽過。

「願意忠於他，直到離開這個世界？」  
「你們會死嗎？」  
「回答我的問題！」  
「阿是的我願意。」

「我現在宣布……勝寬你可以嫁了！」  
「勝澈哥！」  
「終於結束了。」  
「勝澈哥是去跟知秀哥學的嗎？」  
「所以吸血鬼當家因為自己的伴侶在跟人類牧師學習證詞？」  
「他們好像要辦婚禮所以勝澈哥在學。」  
「誰會給自己的婚禮說證詞？」

被崔勝澈解除控制的同時，一群人七嘴八舌的的討論了起來，本來只靠著大家手上的蠟燭點亮的空間也頓時明亮了起來。崔韓率跌坐在地上一臉茫然，夫勝寬在他斜後方被崔勝澈抓著手擺盪了起來，對方臉上也是寫滿著無奈。

「呃、請問？」  
「阿阿，抱歉抱歉，你叫韓率是吧？」  
「阿是的。」  
「歡迎來到我們弗列迪斯大家族！我是現任當家崔勝澈！我非常高興你能成為我弟弟的伴侶！你長得非常的帥氣！」  
「勝澈哥！韓率他不是我的伴侶！」  
「啊？他要當你的血液供應者欸？」  
「他只是想要成為吸血鬼而已。」

「你想成為吸血鬼？」  
突然一屋子裡的人全都安靜了下來，大家都用著看奇怪東西的眼神看著崔韓率，好像身為人類的他是世界上最詭異的東西一樣。

「韓率，每一個種族都有他們的困難之處，你不能因為不瞭解我們就想成為我們，這對我們來說是一種污辱。」

崔勝澈的表情變的相當嚴肅，跟剛剛恐嚇他的樣子不同，崔勝澈現在的模樣讓崔韓率覺得自己想要成為吸血鬼真的是一件讓他非常丟臉的事情，他把事情想得太過簡單了，無知的人類就是在說他。

「你要成為吸血鬼但不做勝寬的伴侶的話，也是有可能的。」  
「但是機率一點都不高，很低。」尹淨漢補充。

「只要被我咬就可以了。」崔勝澈冰冷冷的說著。

能夠把人類直接變成吸血鬼的只有每一屆的當家而已，當機率相當低。尤其是已經有伴侶的當家，幾乎是咬了一百個人只有一個能轉變成吸血鬼而已，其他的，就只有死亡了。

「你才被勝寬咬過一次而已吧？」  
「是的。」

「但是你們做了吧？」  
突然崔勝澈的表情又變成剛剛恐嚇他那樣的可怕了。

「勝澈現在是弟弟被人搶走處子之身，所以現在非常的火大的表情呢。」  
尹淨漢不知道甚麼時候已經窩到一旁的長椅上躺著，笑呵呵的加油添醋著。

「對方還不願成為弟弟的伴侶呢。」  
一個灰色頭髮眼睛微微上吊的男子笑呵呵的窩在尹淨漢旁邊也補了一句。

「勝寬真可憐。」  
一位高挑的金髮男子站在尹淨漢他們旁邊，一邊搖頭一邊開口。崔韓率看著崔勝澈的臉好像越來越生氣了，如果他旁邊有一個憤怒值的表的話，現在一定是用很可怕的速度往上升的。

最後是夫勝寬出來打圓場。

「順榮哥跟俊輝哥不要跟著淨漢哥一起鬧好不好，還有勝澈哥！我的伴侶會自己決定你不要這樣逼韓率！」

夫勝寬把崔韓率拉到自己身後，然後對著眼前一眾哥哥們做了個鬼臉就拖著崔韓率的手回房間。

兩個人肩並肩坐在夫勝寬的大床上面顯得有些尷尬，於是崔韓率當了先開口的那一個。

「你哥哥們？」  
「恩，大部分是親哥哥，有兩個是哥哥們的伴侶，但也算是我哥哥。」  
「喔……那剛剛是在？」

夫勝寬把手放在褲子上扭了兩下，握再一起在扭了兩下才開口回答。

「逼婚。」

看到那麼可愛的夫勝寬，崔韓率不能克制的笑了起來。他哈哈哈的拍手然後笑倒在床上，惹來夫勝寬大大的不滿。他扁著嘴巴伸出手去搥對方，不料還沒打到就被人抓住然後拉了過去，就變成崔韓率躺在床上，夫勝寬趴在他身上的模樣了。

「我想我要先道歉，關於我想成為吸血鬼的事。」  
「沒事，反正人類本來就不知道我們的難處。」  
「你在調侃我嗎？」  
「沒有，我只是在想你剛剛被勝澈哥嚇到的臉很有趣而已。」

崔韓率拿額頭輕輕撞了一下夫勝寬，然後就這樣貼著。他雙手抱上夫勝寬的腰然後討好似的用頭蹭了一下對方。

「不過，我說我想願意成為你的血液供應者，這倒是真的。」  
「嗯？」  
「我不是說過我願意跟你永遠在一起嘛。」

夫勝寬眨著大大的眼睛盯著崔韓率看，對方也盯著他看。

「為甚麼？」  
「我好像對你一見鍾情了。你想嘛，就算我再怎麼想成為吸血鬼，突然一個真的吸血鬼出現在面前難道我不會害怕嗎？」  
「……我總覺得你是想說我不夠讓人害怕。」

夫勝寬露出自己小小的尖牙，嘶了一聲，當作是恐嚇崔韓率了。

「我想我當時應該是蠻害怕的吧，但是勝寬漂亮到讓我忘記恐懼了。」  
「……說真的你這些甜言蜜語是從那裡學來的。」

夫勝寬挑起自己的一邊眉毛，對他來說崔韓率這個人類算是他真的第一次自己去認識的人，他完全顛覆夫勝寬對人類的看法，李知勳跟尹淨漢是不可能會說這些話的。

「看到勝寬就直接在我腦袋裡蹦出來了。」崔韓率笑著再磨蹭了夫勝寬兩下。

「所以讓我當吧。」  
「當甚麼？」  
「你的伴侶。」

一抹紅慢慢的浮上夫勝寬的臉頰，他用手把自己的臉給捂了起來然後埋進崔韓率的肩頭，崔韓率在他耳邊吹氣然後笑。

「這次換我逼婚啦，嫁不嫁阿？嫁給我吧？你願不願意不論遇到甚麼樣的困難，不論生老病死不論貧富貴賤都愛我、安慰我、尊重我、保護我，像你愛自己一樣願意忠於我，直到我們一起離開這個世界為止？」

「……我願意。」

+)  
躲在房間門外偷看裡面的哥哥們。

「知勳你嫁我嗎？」  
「我娶你。」  
「阿～真男人！」

「人類都是如此黏膩的生物嗎？」  
「至少淨漢哥不會吧？」

「勝澈你都沒有向我求婚呢，看看人家韓率。」  
「阿我學！我去學！」

「但是勝澈哥會。」  
「所以勝寬這就跟只認識一天的男人結約了嗎？」  
「當初勝澈哥也是一天就跟淨漢哥結約的吧？」  
「這對兄弟是怎樣？」  
「一個還是我們的當家。」

「這樣我們家族還能好好的豎立威嚴嗎？」  
「至少淨漢哥也是挺能幹的？」  
「管教勝澈哥有方。」


End file.
